Cracking Mirrors
by morinozukas
Summary: Maybe it was the buzz of drinking too much booze, or the fact that he had a joint afterwards, but Percy swore he felt something that would make any teenage boy scream in fear. PJO/HOO High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is purely fiction and not in anyway affiliated with the original book series by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

What a fantastic day. Percy reluctantly walked into his last class for the day, Chemistry. Sitting down somewhere at the back, he started doodling in his book. Not really, paying attention, he had not noticed his teacher walk into the room or someone sit next to him.

"Jackson, would you like to repeat to me what I just said or do you want to get your ass and go not pay attention in someone else's class?" the teacher, known as Mr. D, yelled.

The silent class had now erupted into fits of laughter at Percy's humiliation.

"Quiet down!" the teacher tried to yell over the laughter and chatter.

Giving up, he turned back to the white board and started writing down student's names before mumbling something about ungrateful kids and coca cola.

"Okay brats, the delinquent who's sitting next to you is your chemistry partner for the semester," the teacher said, quickly adding on more names to the board.

Percy really did not mind as his partner had always been Annabeth, but seeing as he and his girlfriend had gotten into a big fight today, he was stuck with Nico. The Nico Di Angelo, or commonly known as the scariest person in school. They had been kind of friends before; they had gone to the same summer camp. That's where they all met. However, that was in middle school and this was high school, the two barely even looked at each other. However, they were Chemistry partners.

"I don't care what you come up with, it's got to reach my standards not yours, Valdez," Mr. D said, interrupting the class as they spoke about their social lives rather than their actual schoolwork.

"So uhm, you want to you, know uhm, do something like…" Nico rambled on.

"It's fine, just come to my house after school," Percy spoke calmly.

"But don't you have swim practice? You know, with that big tournament coming on in a few weeks…" Nico's voice was soft, as if he really did not want to talk.

"I'm skipping it," Percy said flatly, staring at the front.

Not saying another word, the two boys sat and watched as their classmate, Leo Valdez, spat spitballs at their teacher and then got sent to the principal's office. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kids rushed towards the door as they tried to escape from school, having much better things to do. Percy hung his head low as he exited the class, noticing that Nico had already gone without him, though he would probably be at his house in an hour or two.

"Hey, Jackson, wait up," a voice called up behind him.

Turning around, he watched as his best friend, Jason Grace, ran towards him.

"Man where have you been? You haven't been texting me back or answering my calls…Is it Annabeth again?" Jason asked worried.

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy said, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets.

Walking out of the school's entrance doors, Percy saw a black car pull up. He saw Nico climbing into the car. He could see the outline of a girl, probably his sister, as she tried to open the door for him.

"How was your day?" She asked him, "Okay, well, are you at least going to tell me what happened this time? Okay, no, fine"

He slammed his door shut as his sister started the car, ranting about how he never opens up to anyone and how we will not get any better if he doesn't.

"Weird, I mean Nico not Bianca. He's a good kid, he's just weird, don't you think?" Jason said as they watched the car drive out of sight from the school.

"Kid's just got some problems, Jason, give him a break. I mean after his dad leaving them after he was born, his mom died and his sister just recovering from a failed suicide attempt" Percy spoke, walking towards his car, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Jason looked dazed, but he snapped out of it as he climbed into Percy's car.

* * *

Dropping Jason off, he parked his car in his driveway. Seeing that the house lights were on, he got out of the car only to hear yelling and a loud crash.

"So this is what I get? Disrespect after I take in your filthy son and you?" A slurred yell came from somewhere in the house.

"G-Gabe please, don't do this," A woman cried out.

His eyes widening in shock, he ran towards the sound of the voices. He saw his mother on one side of the island in his kitchen and Gabe, his mother's ass of a boyfriend, on the other.

"Sally, you said you'd put him, that free loading bastard in military school. What happened to that?" he yelled a bottle of alcohol in his right hand and his left hand balled into a fist.

Gabe went to the side of the island, trying to get closer to Sally.

"Don't you dare go anywhere closer to my mom, Gabe," Percy yelled, approaching Gabe.

"You know what? I'm leaving, to hell with both of you!" he yelled, stumbling out of the kitchen.

Hearing a slam coming from the front door, Percy rushed towards his mom, cradling her in his arms.

"Why do you even stay with him, mom, what good has he ever done?" Percy whispered.

Hearing the door open again, Percy got up, grabbing the baseball bat in the closet, he cautiously walked towards the front door. Seeing spiked, tousled black hair he lowered the bat, sighing in relief.

"Oh, it's just you" Percy said.

"Yeah, who else is it supposed to be?" Nico replied, quite confused, "Oh and sorry, the door was kinda open"

"No one, so let's get started aye?" Percy spoke quickly, shutting the door behind Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is purely fiction and in no way affiliated with the original series by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth closed her locker, walking to her next class; English. Sitting down somewhere at the front, she waited as the class began to come in. She loved this class, well mostly because of, her favorite teacher, Chiron. They never really called him Mr. Chiron as he said it sounds too unusual.

"Now class, we'll be continuing from yesterday's lesson of Ancient Greece," he said as he rode in on his wheelchair.

Nobody actually knows why he is in a wheelchair; some say it is a scam just so he gets more "teacher privileges", but that was confirmed false as to what happened last year. Some say he got in a terrible car crash and now he may never walk again. Well, Annabeth really could not care less, to be truthful. It bored her. Running her fingers across her desk, she noticed a piece of folded up paper.

Opening it under the table, she turned to her best friend, Piper, to see that she had a huge grin on her face.

_So, what did you tell Percy? –Piper_

_Nothing, yet. -Annabeth _

Passing it back, she thought back to the fight she had with her boyfriend a week ago.

_She felt Percy push her down on the couch, straddling her. His lips went to her neck, sucking on it and kissing it. He bit down on her skin a tiny bit, making her slightly wince. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered against her neck._

"_It's fine," she replied, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him closer._

_His lips left trails of kisses to her neck, jaw and finally her lips. His hands were against the back of the couch, trapping her. She smiled, bringing her arms around his neck now. _

_A shrill noise brought them out of their daze, snapping them back into reality. Annabeth reached to the side, checking the caller ID._

"_Do you have to? I mean, stay a little longer?" Percy whined._

"_I really have to take this, it's urgent," Annabeth replied quickly, holding the phone close to her._

"_You say that all the time Annabeth, it's always the same. We're in the middle of something, your phone rings and suddenly I'm dropped" Percy said, frustrated. _

_He had now gotten off the couch, his hand running through his hair as he grunted in frustration. _

"_Percy I-"_

"_You know what? Save it, I am out of here. Call me when you need me," he said, his voice sounding bitter._

_He walked out of her house, the door slamming shut. _

_It was sad to say this but she really did not care what he did. She looked at her phone again and pressed the answer button._

"_Yeah he's gone," Annabeth said, walking to her bedroom._

That had been a week ago, and now they'd made up, but for some strange reason, their relationship still didn't feel right.

"It'll be fine," she turned again to see Piper with a grin on her face, "I mean, he'll have to at least have seen it coming"

Laughing, she went to copy the notes on the board, completely forgetting about the piece of folded up paper lying on the ground.

* * *

"Slime, really, Valdez?" Mr. D said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Figures"

Leo flashed Mr. D a grin before him and his partner, Frank, went back to their seats.

"Okay kids, I'll be expecting the rest of your 'amazing' projects tomorrow," Mr. D said, returning to write more notes back on the white board.

Over the three days that Percy and Nico had been hanging out over this project, they had been become somewhat close, well more or less friends. They would joke around at the back of the class, even hung out at each other's house.

Resting his head on his hand, Percy looked at Nico.

"I'm going to Annabeth's today, so you'll have to come over tomorrow," Percy said coolly.

Nico froze, turning to look at Percy, their eyes briefly meeting before Percy turned his eyes to stare at the front.

"You're not that bad Nico, you just need to open up to more people," Percy said.

"Says you, my counselor and Bianca," Nico replied.

"Again, Jackson? Do you have anything better to do than stare at Di Angelo all day?" Mr. D's voice rang through the class, "I thought you already were in a relationship"

The class erupted in fits of laughter as the boys straightened up, embarrassed.

Nico glared at the class, causing them to quiet down, turning back to the teacher.

* * *

"Fucking relationship problems, where was this 2 years ago?" Percy muttered, getting out of his car as he walked up Annabeth's driveway.

Knocking on the door, the door flung open and he felt Annabeth wrap arms around him. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt as her blonde hair tickled his face.

"You let your hair down today," he stated, mumbling into her hair.

She let him in, him following her as they walked into the lounge, sitting down somewhere on the floor. Annabeth got out her phone and put it down, next to Percy.

"See, no phone," she smiled, "Wait I'll be right back"

She quickly got up, running upstairs. Her phone flashed the screen brightening up as a bleeping noise sounded.

"What the hell?" Percy said as he picked it up.

He knew he should not but hey, who cares. Reading the text, his heart dropped as he threw the phone back on the couch, the text message still displaying across the screen. Rushing towards the door, he ran to his car. Climbing in, he started the engine, noticing that Annabeth had run out the door, her phone in hand.

"I'm sorry," she yelled, as Percy closed the car door.

"I don't care, we're over," he yelled back, giving her the finger as he drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is purely fiction and not in anyway affiliated with the original series by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Shit man, that's tough," Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

Percy and Jason were currently sitting on the swings at the park. It was late at night and the only light was from the moon and the shitty, worn out street lamps. A bottle of booze that he had found in his dad's basement was in his hand, another box somewhere by their feet. The bottle was nearly empty as he took another gulp.

"I say you forget about her. No seriously, don't give me that look Percy. Go get someone else and maybe not a cover up this time," his words were slightly slurred as he brushed off Percy's glare.

"Shut the hell up dude," Percy mumbled.

Jason eyed Percy, a small smirk on his face.

"I see the way you eye Di Angelo up and down, you want his D" he nudged Percy as he took another gulp, emptying the containment of the bottle of booze, "Di Angelo"

Percy cracked a small, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Shut up, he'll be here soon," he laughed.

So far he'd completely forgotten about Annabeth and the text on her phone. Not that he wanted to remember it.

"Ah look who decided to finally come for once," Jason said.

He laughed, standing up quickly. Disappearing into the darkness, he came back with two other boys.

'Holy shit Valdez, never actually think that you'd show up," he said sheepishly, handing Nico and Leo a bottle of booze. His voice had boomed over the eerily over the silence of the place, a creepy aura to it.

"Hey, our boy's in distress, he needs us," Leo ginned, his hands up as if in surrender.

* * *

Nico laughed, clutching his sides, as he watched a drunk Leo and Jason stumbling around. They had laced their arms together, both singing way too loud for both Percy and Nico's pleasure. He's gotta admit it, this was the most fun he's ever had. Reaching over to grab another bottle of booze, his hand bumped into someone else's.

"Uh, um, you can take it," Percy said looking the other way, snatching his hand away.

"Nah, you take it," Nico mumbled, holding his hand out for Percy to take the bottle as he hung his head low.

Leo and Jason both stopped now, though both piss drunk. They laughed before looking at each other.

"Awe, look at the two love birds. You should just jump each other like animals in heat," Leo said, quickly taking something out of one of his pockets.

"Oh god Valdez, that's bad for you," Jason groaned.

"Says the one who chugged down like a jillion bottles of booze," Leo snapped back.

"You can barely hold the lighter properly, here lemme do it," Jason snatched the lighter out of his hand, flicking the flame up.

"You idiots are both going to catch on fire, shitheads," Nico mumbled.

"What's life without a little recklessness?" Leo said, "So now, why don't you go back to eyeing that, he's got a great booty game"

Nico's face heated up. He was glad for the lack of light around here.

"Guys-"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," both Leo and Jason started a slight hiccup in between as they passed the joint between the two of them.

Percy, who was still sober; well sober enough for anyone who's girlfriend just cheated on them could be, put his head in his hands before he stood up. Walking towards Nico, he grabbed the boy. Pulling him off the swing, he cupped Nico's shirt as he brought his face closer.

"What are you doing, man, I was only kiddi- DAMMIT GRACE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR," Jason slammed his foot down on Leo's as he watched Percy.

"Shut up and watch," he whispered.

Nico was the most sober of the group, though there was still a slight buzz. His face was, yet again, heating up.

"Just close your eyes and don't do anything until it feels right," Percy said, his breathing ragged.

Nico listened, his eyes closing as he listened to Percy's heavy breathing. It was like he was nervous, too.

Without warning, he felt something on his lips. It felt warm and warm, soft and gentle. He loved it. It was intoxicating. He wanted more. if this was what a kiss was doing to him, he couldn't even imagine what it'd be like down there.

"Looks like someone wants to be head boys," Leo chuckled.

Leo turned towards Jason, looking up at him.

"Don't even think about it, Valdez," he said, rolling his eyes at the shorter boy.

"That's what you said last time," he said in a song voice, dropping the bud on the ground and crushing it beneath his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is purely fiction and in no way affiliated with the original series by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Jason sent a glare in Percy's direction as he opened the doors to the cafeteria. Jason still hung over from last night, had now taken his headache out on Percy.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. "I can drink my whole body weight in one night"," Percy laughed, sitting next to Jason as they sat down at a table.

Biting into an apple, Percy gave Jason a glass of water.

"Why did you even come to school today anyway? Don't tell me it's because of the stupid football practice after school," he said, taking another bite out of his apple.

Nodding his head, he set down his bottle of water.

"So what are you going to say to Coach Hedge he's probably going to make you run the dead man's lap, or he'll give you one of his many lectures that include about when he was our age blah blah blah something about the war, you're screwed," Percy said.

Dropping his head into his hands, Jason groaned before getting up and smacking Percy against the head.

"That's for not stopping me last night, dumbass," he said.

Percy laughed, following behind Jason.

"I haven't seen Annabeth all day, do you think she's okay?" Percy asked.

"From what I heard from Piper, her dad's taking her somewhere, probably some tropical island.

"Like I care, anyway," Percy said, though he was obviously lying.

"You don't have to lie, you know, it's okay to care," Jason said.

"You sound like your sister when she's drunk," Percy lightly punched his arms, walking off towards the school's pool, "See you after school"

* * *

"I'll do anything, Piper please," Leo pleaded.

"No," Piper replied.

"Please, please, plea-"

"Okay Leo, would you just shut up already?" Piper practically screamed, slamming her locker door shut.

Leo grinned, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Only for her to push his hand off and quickly, turn away.

"Look here Piper, thank you, I swear to god I'd hug you but that'd be gross," he breathed out, "but anyway, I'm counting on you"

"Yeah whatever, I'll get calypso to go on one date with you and if she says no, it's not my fault," she replied, waving him away.

Walking towards his locker, which was not that far from where Calypso and Piper were standing. He watched as Piper started talking to Calypso, hopefully convincing her to go out with him. Feeling a buzz in his pants pocket, he dug out everything in there until he found his phone.

One message

_She said pick her up at 7-tomorrow night._

Closing his locker, he flashed a smile at Piper as she came to a stop next to him.

"You owe me, big time, Leo" she said, "And wipe that smug look off your face, she agreed to _one _date, if anything goes wrong you'll get _another_ restraining order"

"Yeah, yeah, restraining order, forever alone, gotcha," he said, "Future Mrs. Valdez, I see it now"

"That's what you said about the past 50 girls you've seen in the past week, well, all that have turned you down," She rolled her eyes.

"Well hello little miss sunshine," he said sarcastically, "What a great step-sister you are"

Walking towards their next class of the day, they sat down somewhere at the back.

"So, who's this mystery guy Annabeth has been two timing Percy with?" he asked, tapping his pencil against the desk.

"I dunno, all I know is that she's been seeing this guy and she was going to break up with Percy but, she didn't want to hurt him," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah and keeping that a secret was the best idea ever," he said, "Well doesn't matter know, Percy's over here…I think"

The rest of the class came in, including Jason and Nico.

Jason sat in the desk next to Piper, while Nico took the desk next to Leo. The door opened, heels clicking and clacking against the ground as the class president walked in.

"For the love of god, Valdez, please stop trying to set Piper's hair on fire, again," she said, clearly annoyed as she walked towards the front of the class.

"Wait, we have Math together?" Leo said, "Hmm, must of never noticed, Reyna"

He flashed her a smile before she sat down in front of Jason, turning around to talk to Piper.

* * *

Percy sat down next to the pool, his feet dangling on the surface of the water. He could barely feel the cool water as Coach Hedge and his other teammates entered the pool.

"Okay kids, guess what," Coach blew on his whistle, his red baseball cap somewhat covering his eyes.

The Coach was short, probably the shortest teacher at the school, yet he was one of the toughest there.

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass, put your hand down" he said, his left hand gripping his clipboard.

"That uhm, what was it again, Catson, no I'm sure it was Coulson, no, ah, Castellan is back again," he said, squinting at his clipboard.

"Wait, didn't he and Grover get transferred to that other school?" someone said.

Coach blew on his whistle again, though it sounded more like a cat mauling a baby bird that got lost from the nest.

"I don't care what happened, how it happened or who did what, we're getting a new team member, deal with it," he yelled, "Now get to work"

"Yes Coach," everyone said.

Percy dived into the pool, his arms gliding smoothly through the water as his teammates encouraged him to pick up some more speed, only for Percy to give a bigger push on his turn.

"Come one Jackson, pick up the speed, we need to win again this year, we need it, I need it, you need it," the Coach yelled, "Remember, each and every one of your futures relies in this win"

"Yes coach, we've heard every day for the past three years," Travis Stoll said, regretting his words.

"What was that Stoll?" The Coach said, waving his clipboard around.

Percy climbed out of the pool, the water running down his back and chest and his turned his body to sit on the edge of the pool. Having a towel and a water bottle thrown his way, walked towards one of the benches.

"How was that Coach? Did I do better?" he asked.

"Well, for once you actually showed up, but I've got to say, you have improved a lot," he said, "But skip practice again and you can say goodbye at being captain of the swim team"

* * *

Nodding his head, he gulped down some water before standing behind Travis.

"…And she said yes, well, she agreed to one date only," Leo yapped on as the four of them walked towards Jason's car.

Jason laughed; his hang over long gone.

"Well, looks like you've got a date," he said.

"Make sure she doesn't end up missing after the date," Piper joked, standing next to Jason's car, "I call shot gun"

"Pipes, she'll most likely make sure he doesn't burn down something," Jason said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Nico and Leo climbed into the back.

"Wait, don't we have to wait for Percy," Nico said.

Leo nudged him, coughing out something along the lines of "no homo".

"I will kill you, I will not hesitate," Nico said.

Leo raised his hands above his head, laughing as Jason started the car.

"He'll catch up, he always does," Jason grinned.

Percy came running out of the school's doors one hand and a textbook in the other.

"Hey, you, you little shit, wait up," he shouted at Jason.

Jason stopped the car, pulling over to the side.

"So what was that about him always catching up?" Nico said.

Climbing in next to Leo, Percy set his bag on Leo's feet.

"Well…Are you gonna pick this shit up?" Leo said, his hands gesturing towards Percy's bags and books.

"Nope," Percy said, "Hey Nico, can I borrow your iPod so I can tune out this moron?"

"You've got to deal with that by yourself," he said, plugging in his earphones as Leo begun to talk about his date tomorrow.

"So, uhm, Jason told me about that thing," Piper said, turning around and eyeing both Nico and Percy.

Jason gave a shrug, as if to say he could not help it.

"You were bound to find out anyway," Percy said.

"So, are you guys, uh, dating?" she said, "Because if you are you're definitely both coming to Jason's party, together, right?"

"Piper, stop fussing about that, Nico, Leo, Jason and I will be going together," Percy said, flicking Piper's head.

"Oh, you four together," she said, turning back around.

"Jesus Christ, not like that," Percy groaned.

"It could happen, you know," she laughed, "Though Leo would have a lot of explaining to do"

"Are we there yet?" Nico whined, wanting to get out of the car already.

"Hey, wait, we're going to visit my sister, of course it's going to take a while she goes to an all-girls boarding school, with Nico's sister" Jason snapped.

"Wait, we're visiting her, oh god we're going to die," Nico said, "Nobody told me we were going there"

Piper and Leo laughed, jumping out of the car as Jason parked the car somewhere.

"We're just visiting them, no harm done," Jason said, patting Nico's back.

"They hate boys, you should've seen what they did to me in 5th grade," Nico said, which only caused Percy and himself to shudder.


End file.
